The Underground
by VanillaFlowerz
Summary: "A whole nation hidden underground, the horrors above being veiled. I hated it, this cowardice, why didn't we fight?" It's been over a year since the States transported our entire nation below the ground to avoid the shambling monsters above. To stay alive, you must follow rules splayed out for you. But some are rebels, and they take orders from no one. -SYOC OPEN-
1. ―Format::Bio::Summary―

_Summary: After the apocalypse overcame the world, the people of the U.S had moved underground. There are two simple rules about it though: 1. No one's allowed to the Above. 2. No one's allowed in from the Above. But Al Hex is a girl born for breaking rules._

* * *

**Yep, three HOTD SYOC's, but don't worry, there'll be a poll on my profile to see which one I should work on the most. :D**

**-Information-**

The story takes place in Ashbury, Washington in our present year, 2015

Starting season is Summer

Humanity has been living underground for the past year since the pandemic started, creating living people into flesh craving zombies, or what Al calls: Z's

There is no guarantee that you'll OC shall survive

**-Rules-**

Unlike _Keep Moving Forward_, you can only submit the maximum of one OC, unless you have asked me to submit another

OC's can only be sent via PM

I'd prefer that you use the format given, it shall be posted on my profile as well, so feel free to copy and paste

There is no due date for the submitting of OC's (some will die, it pains me to say it, but they will, even some of my own)

Most importantly, have fun everyone!

* * *

**BASIC INFORMATION**

**Full Name:**

**Nickname/Alias:**

**Gender:**

**Age: **

**Nationality:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Religion/Beliefs:**

**Sexuality:**

**APPEARANCE INFORMATION**

**Skin Tone/Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Body/Build Type: **

**Height/Weight:**

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Etc:**

**Outfit 01:**

**Outfit 02:**

**Sleepwear: **

**Additional Gear:**

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION**

**History:**

**Family: **

**Occupation(s) (Scavenger, Hunter, Student, Trainee, Trainer, Military, Unemployed):**

**PERSONAL INFORMATION**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Secrets:**

**Illnesses/Disabilities:**

**Love Interest:**

**FIGHTING STYLE**

**What Range Do They Prefer (Long, Close, Etc.):**

**How Do They Fight?:**

**WEAPONS**

**Main Weapon:**

**Secondary Weapon:**

**Last Resort Weapon:**

**OTHER STUFFIO!**

**OC's Opinion on the Above:**

**Knowledge about the Above:**

**OC's Opinion of Al:**

**Relation to Al:**

**Theme Song (optional):**

**Other:**

* * *

**BASIC INFORMATION**

**Full Name:** Alice Kimberly Hex

**Nickname/Alias: **Al

**Gender:** Female

**Age: **13

**Nationality:** American

**Ethnicity:** Irish/German/Dutch

**Religion/Beliefs:** Christian, however Al is not super religious and doesn't pray every night or swear that everyone should believe in God

**Sexuality:** Bisexual :P

**APPEARANCE INFORMATION**

**Skin Tone/Color:** A healthy, pale skin tone from lack of sunlight in The Underground

**Eye Color: **An shade of green that reminds many of the evergreen trees in the Above

**Hair Color:** Al's original hair color is black, however she dyed it to a light, faded shade of pink

**Hair Style:** Al has some of her bangs swept to the left, but even more so to the right, framing her face in a way, when down it goes to her mid-back, but she pulls them back into low pigtails to keep her hair from getting in the way

**Body/Build Type: **Slim, kind of petite form with some muscle to it, she is basically average size for a thirteen year old girl in looks

**Height/Weight:** 5'5 116 lbs

**Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Etc:** Piercings up and down her left ear, a tongue piercing, as well as a two gash scars across her back

**Outfit 01:** Baggy, black tank top that she practically drowns in, revealing her black sports bra slightly, camouflage cargo pants, black combat boots, and a grey/pink jacket wrapped around her waist

**Outfit 02:** A spaghetti strapped, black tank top beneath a baggy, grey sweatshirt that sags off her shoulders, grey jean shorts that stop at her mid-thigh, black knee-high laced up, military style combat boots

**Sleepwear: **Only a loose, long sleeved, white t-shirt that falls down to her knees, and her undergarments

**Additional Gear:** Dark brown messenger bag, pocket flashlight, first aid kit in bag, and camera

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION**

**History:** Al was one of the many people in America to live upon the surface. However, the day of the apocalypse, Al was dragged from her home, her parents at work, with only her and her elder brother, Sean at the house. Al was confused with the soldier's hand squeezing the life out of her arm, pulling her down the street towards a military truck. She cried out to her brother as gunfire sounded, revealing her neighbors with blood dripping from their eyes, nose, and mouth, lying dead on the ground with a single bullet through their skull. Al closed her eyes tightly as she and her brother were loaded onto the truck, the girl curling up close to her brother, arms around his waist, her face buried into his chest. The sounds of airy moans filled her ears as she cried. When the two Hex siblings reached the refuge center for the people of Ashbury, Sean gave his sister a kiss on the forehead and said he was leaving to go find their parents in the chaos. Al begged him to stay, but instead, the boy left, and the last thing she saw of the surface was her elder brother, Sean's back as he ran away. Even after the year of Al being underground, she hasn't found any trace of Sean or her parents. Even so, she still sneaks up to the surface to look for them, as well as taking pictures of the surface, that was until one time when she ventured to the surface, she found a living person that was left behind and brung him back to The Underground, and that's when things changed.

**Family: **Nicole Hex - Mother, Unknown

Brian Hex - Father, Unknown

Sean Hex - Elder Brother, Unknown

**Occupation(s) (Scavenger, Hunter, Student, Trainer for student/hunter/scavenger/military, Military, Unemployed): **Student

**PERSONAL INFORMATION**

**Personality:** Al has a rather sharp tongue on her, spewing sarcasm whenever she can and always pissing off adults or other's older that are around her. Many believe that only happened from being restricted for a year, going on two years from the surface, her original home. She hates rules and usually breaks them, even when they're made to keep her safe, like the rule: No one is allowed in or out of The Underground. But she goes out and ended up bringing a stranger back in, a guy that goes by the name of Echo. She is actually a very trusting person, however, she doesn't like being back stabbed and will be out for revenge if you betray her, because she's been living in a literal _human-eat-human-world_. She was taught by her Trainer, Keith that it's a kill-or-be-killed world nowadays, and more times than not you have to kill to live, so she doesn't hesitate in the least to fight or kill an enemy, in a way, she was taught to kill since she was twelve, only a year ago when the apocalypse started, which is basically what a student is trained to do, to fight. She is also quite headstrong and doesn't like taking orders, and she's got the kind of attitude: _Rules are meant to be broken._ But even so, Al does have an understanding and kind side to her, which enables her to get along with others on a regular basis.

**Strengths:** Can kill without hesitation, Great with hand-to-hand combat, has fighting experience

**Weaknesses:** Headstrong, never listens, too trusting, puts others before herself at times

**Likes:** Taking pictures, chocolate, coffee, exploring, sleeping, Echo, children, swings, animals

**Dislikes:** Abusive adults, military, being bossed around, having to be forced under rules, The Underground

**Fears:** That she'll never find her brother and parents, as well as losing Echo

**Secrets:** That she ventures up on the Above

**Illnesses/Disabilities:** None

**Love Interest:** She seems to have a slight crush on Echo, but pays no attention to it

**FIGHTING STYLE**

**What Range Do They Prefer (Long, Close, Etc.):** Long

**How Do They Fight?: **Al prefers to fight as far as she can from the enemy, meaning from atop of roof tops with a sniper rifle, or whatnot. As long as she can see from a view above, she feels much more certain in a fight.

**WEAPONS**

**Main Weapon: **Sniper Rifle

**Secondary Weapon:** M&amp;P40 Pistol

**Last Resort Weapon:** Hunting Dagger/Knife

**OTHER STUFFIO!**

**OC's Opinion on the Above: ** Al loves the Above and would rather be there than in The Underground

**Knowledge about the Above:** Everything, aside from the Z's since she once lived up above

**Theme Song (optional):** Black Dahlia by Hollywood Undead

**Other:**


	2. ― Chapter One::Home―

"_When there's no more room in Hell, the Dead will roam the earth" —Unknown_

—O1—

**Home**

"_Hello everyone, I hope you're all settling in well with our new homes beneath Surface. I know it's been quite troublesome…"_

Alice Kimberly Hex shot a quick glance up at the flat screen television mounted upon her rotting, underground concrete wall. It wasn't long before her evergreen eyes filled with hatred at the military _and_ nation leader. How could she not loathe that man? After all, he was the bastard that couldn't keep those _monsters_ crawling about on Surface safe, and they took her family. "Fucking coward, all you're good for is running." The teenager scoffed, stealing her jacket and beanie from the torn about mattress that was obviously deemed uncomfortable before leaving her quarters.

"_Today will continue on like every day, students, trainers, and all military personnel are to report to their assigned stations…"_

Dull, tangled locks of red hair flopped into the young girl's eyes, caressing her paper white cheeks, sky blue eyes examining the leader on the television carefully. Tsubasa Keikain, or also known as Tsubasa Daitoryu ran her slim hands over her long, white night gown that cut off a few inches about her ankles, the night gown held no design, with full sleeves, and a high boat neck, and a torn ribbon tied about her neck above her breasts. "Wah~ Al is most likely heading out soon as usual…I should probably tell Izanagi…" She muttered as she drifted slowly away from the television.

"_If you refuse to show yourself at that station, you will be severely punished, as well as your accomplices that helped you…"_

"Ha! I guess I'll just have to cram my boots up Al's ass then if I get in trouble with Mr. Boss Man." Daisy C. Graviria laughed to herself, as she roughly tugged her combat boots onto her feet. However, the teen knew otherwise, after all, it was her decision to follow Al, to help her reach Surface so she could search for her family that was left behind. She cared, and that was more than what anyone else could do after the Godforsaken virus overcame all, chaos and turmoil erupting about the globe. Not to mention, with her experience as a soldier, Al would _need_ her. "Alrighty, let's get going!"

"_Ahem, now for the main topic at hand, our scouts that venture to Surface have spotted no sign of these cruel monsters dying…"_

Light blonde curls swished in front of the screen, brushing against the girl's light brown skin and the small of her back, her light blue eyes gazing in a bored, yet judging manner at the national leader. _Tch, are you fucking serious? Are you really that much of a dumbass to think they'd die after one year? And for God's sake, shave that fugly beard, you're starting to looking like a gorilla._ Rose Young rambled in her thoughts, before pressing the power button to her television with her thumb and exiting her quarters, swinging to the outside of the open space in the side of the wall, and sliding down the ladder, her feet making a soft thump on the dirt. She stared up at her empty room for a second before jogging after Al and Daisy (most called her Daze).

"_It appears these monsters will NOT just die even after having their main food source ripped from their grasps…"_

"Tch, why do they always have to be such fucktards? Can't they just follow the damn rules for once in their lives?" Eliese 'El' Sekihara hissed under her warm breath, leaning out from the window of her quarters, her long, dirty blonde curls tumbling over her shoulders, tickling the light tanned skin of her neck, her light green eyes watching the group waltz calmly through the flickering light of the Underground. "Hmph!" She huffed, turning away from the window in a swift movement.

"_However, we seem to have found 'why' they won't just vanish: untrained civilians have been scampering off to Surface…"_

Izanagi Daitoryu sighed deeply, crossing his arms over his bare chest that was slightly shielded by a damp towel. His gaze flickered from the ground to Tsubasa whom stood in the doorway. "Are you sure? She's going out again?" His sibling nodded in return, Izanagi cocked his head to the left and ran a hand through his ivory black hair with dyed white streaks. He groaned in annoyance. "I can already hear the instructor belly-aching and cursing us all for letting her get away, and see El nodding to every single word." Tsubasa struggled and failed to suppress a giggle.

"_Being untrained, these monsters can easily chew them to shreds. For now, all expeditions to Surface will be terminated…"_

"Alcchi~" A sweet, girly voice cooed, hands sliding tenderly around Al's waist, startling the other female. "Did you honestly believe you could leave to Surface without me, hm~?" Kaede Elise Grimioure whispered hotly in Al's ear, and the girl blushed furiously as Kaede's lips brushed against her ear. Kaede had mid-black length hair, that was black with streaks of white through it, bangs shielding her right eye, revealing only her hazel brown eye, and her pale flesh rubbed against Al's as she nuzzled her cheek against hers in a cute, feline-like fashion.

"_Officers, scouts, scavengers, and military personnel are to return to the Underground and look out for suspicious characters…"_

Serena Sander readjusted her grip on her Enhanced Marksman Rifle, as her free hand reached for the bipod and suppressor. Her grey brimmed with determination, her long red locks that were tied firmly back into a high ponytail bounced once as she flopped down low on the roof of the abandoned apartment building, her earpiece blaring her higher officer's commands. Her BDU camouflage uniform shifted slightly as she switched her laying position. "Tch! Like hell I'm going back! I'm not letting these bastards get away scot-free after all they've done!" She roared her battle-cry and pulled the trigger, exploding the head of a shambling monster. Serena quickly aimed her weapon at another. "Not after I saw what they did to that girl…" Her thoughts suddenly flickered to the day she managed to save Al and her brother from being eaten alive.

"_Thank you America, and please, have a most wonderful day."_

Al peered around the corner, her eyes gazing at the exit…The only exit in and out of the Underground. However, although the exit was right in front of her, at the tips of her fingers, there stood five soldiers to ensure the nation's safety, so no Surface Monsters—as many called them, but not Al—managed to venture their way down below. Whimpering silently in defeat, Al pressed her back against the wall. "Five soldiers, this is going to be easy as fucking pie." She spoke softly.

"Pfft, you're joking, right Al? Those soldiers are highly trained, specialized in kicking people's asses and putting bullets in heads. They will demolish you before you can even touch that door." Daze whispered, standing opposite of Al, arms crossed beneath her chest,

"Ever heard of sarcasm? Human kind _did_ invent it, you should try it sometime Daze." Al rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you should be able to whip them right? You're a military officer as well."

"Well, yeah, but…" Daze gnawed on her lip. "Whatever the chief says goes. Otherwise, we're practically asking for banishment, exile. And that man doesn't give a damn whether or not we have siblings, children, or parents to take care of, he'll take his gun out of that holster and shot you right between your fucking eyes. You'll be thrown on Surface. I've seen it happen before…Even Serena, that woman who saved you, she's had to do it, toss a murdered comrade up above."

Anger boiled up within Al's petite form as she thrust her fist into the wall, slightly relieved not to hear a crack emanate from her hand. Just the thought of Serene, the one woman that Al felt that she'd be forever indebted to, easily listening to the orders that old man barked and just tossing a body of a person she knew for God knows how long on surface to be eaten, greatly unsettled her.

"Well, we've got to figure out a way to get past those military bastards…No offence Daze." Said Al.

Daze shrugged. It was normal for military personnel to be insulted. Most were hated for their cowardace, for retreating instead of at least putting up a battle. Although, Daze wasn't really one of those soldiers, she was dragged from her home by a soldier as everyone she was being tackled to the ground by those monsters…

Kaede pulled al into a hug from behind, pressing her flat chest again her shoulder blades. Al's face went alight with a bright red hue, her eyes widened as she failed to look at the girl embracing her tightly. "Mm, maybe a warm hug and tickle will help you concentrate~" She cooed, slipping a hand up the front of Al's baggy, black tank top that she practically drowned in. Her pale hand caressed the flat of Al's stomach, causing the girl to shudder, her knees growing weak as she let out a squeal of annoyance.

"S-stop it, d-damn you!" Al wiggled about, and Kaede giggled.

"Your mind says no~ But your body says yes~"

"Release!"

With a giggle, Kaede released the teen and Al stumbled forward a couple of inches. She whirled around, cracking her knuckles, her lips twisted upward into a dark grin. "I'll fucking kill you Kae!"

Sighing, Daze stepped between the girls. "Focus you two!" She yelled in a whisper.

"Stop being such fucking perverts. It's creepy and immature." Rose wrinkled up her nose in disgust, causing Kaede to laugh nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Painfully honest and judgmental as usual, eh Rose?"

Rose gave a weak shrug. It was only natural for her to state her opinion, she'd do it about everything, even certain instructors if it wasn't for Kaede or Izanagi slapping a hand over her mouth before they _all_ got into deep shit.

Alice shook her head and slammed a fist into her other hand. "Daze is right, we need to focus. There's five of them, four of us, three of us still in training and only one out of training. It'll be tough if we fight on our own, but if we were to work as a team, I'm sure we can take them. I may not be a soldier, nor know a lot about strategic plans, but when you're basically raised to become one and by one, you've got to follow their teachings!"

Daze coughed and covered her mouth with her hand to keep from snickering too loud. "This coming from a girl who absolutely adores the idea of breaking rules?"

"She has a point." Kaede nodded.

"Contradiction." Rose piped up.

Al clenched her teeth and curled her hands into tight fists. "Tch! Fine, don't help me!" She spat before rushing around the corner, walking at a steady pace towards the soldiers, a smug expression displayed on her face.

"What is she doing?" Kaede whispered, peeking around the corner, worry evident in her right eye.

"Being stupid." Daze and Rose said simply.

"Hey kid, what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your assigned station?" A soldier inquired, lowering his gun to his chest.

Al did not answer his question as she begun to rapidly pick up speed. The solider eyed his companions before taking a step forward. "Well, suspicious characters are supposed to be apprehended." He aimed his rifle at Al, having her right in his sights, he settled his index finger comfortably on the trigger when…She vanished. "WHAT?!"

The rosy haired teen appeared in a low crouched position below him before spiking upwards, thrusting the heel of her paln into his chin, giving a satisfying crack as he stumbled backwards and collapsed onto his back on the ground. "Whew, that was easier than I thought." Al grinned cheesily before leaping back a few steps to avoid being struck by the butt of the rifle of the second soldier.

"Ah geez." Daze muttered, running a hand through her tangled locks and turning to face Kaede and Rose. "Come on you two!"

"Yes ma'am!" Kaede saluted in a loud voice, while Rose gave a weak fist pump in the air and said it in a bored manner.

"Heh!" Al breathed as she ducked beneath the fist of the third soldier. "Dammit!" She cursed, ducking beneath his legs and rolling out of the way as he stumbled of soldier 2's bod. Al was quick to roll onto her back and slammed her feet into the back of his knees, sending him crashing to the floor in an unconscious heap.

She half expected the other two soldier to coming running in aid of their comrades, but when she tilted her head upwards to peer above her head to check for anymore threats, she found they were knocked out cold on the ground, and Daze's hand was being lowered into her face. "C'mon Al, I've got the key. I'll let you guys out, but as soon as you get out, I won't be able to let you back in. I need to get the hell outta here."

"Thanks." Al produced a weak smile, taking her hand with a firm grip and climbing to her feet.

"Geez, I hope this guy's alive." Kaede said, leaning down beside Rose, the two of them poking the third soldier in the face with a stick, although he remained asleep and unmoving.

Daze sighed as she unlocked the door, using her combat boots to kick it open for the trio of teenager females. "I'll make sure they're alive before I go, and if they're not, I'll just say they disobeyed direct orders and I had no other choice but to take them out."

"Thanks a lot Daze, I mean it." Al nodded, ducking into the door.

"Hurrah for Daze~! The greatest teenage soldier alive~!" Kaede cheered, throwing her arms in the air, climbing in after Al.

Rose gave a small half wave to Daze before leaving after the other two, climbing up the ladder. Daze inhaled sharply as she tossed the keys behind the door and shut it, locking it with her own set. Her gaze peered over the five unconscious men, lounging around on the concrete ground of the Underground. "Time to get to work I guess…"She trailed off, shoving her hands in her pockets.

Al popped the hatch that opened up to Surface, only to squeak and duck back down to avoid being slapped in the face with a newspaper. She caught the headline, _THE END?!_ plastered on the front page. "Alrighty guys, come on, let's go." Al grunted as she struggled to push herself up and out of the hatch, whirling around late to help her friends out as well.

She stood after kicking the hatch door shut, and gazing about at her surroundings with a far off look. Buildings were crumbled, windows shattered, cars were stained black with soot from previous explosions, blood coating almost every inch of every corner and street. A few corpses were in her line of vision, trembling and shambling aimlessly, others were chewing on whatever remained of what had already been eaten from. "Home…Sweet home…" Was all Al could muster up.


End file.
